Trim strips are now widely used on the sides of motor vehicles both as decorative items and to preclude scoring or chipping of the paint on the side of the motor vehicle. As emphasis has increased on styling of such trim strips, the strips have widened and have more intricate surface detail. Moreover, the strips are required to conform to arcuate panels on the sides of the motor vehicle and to undulate about a horizontal axis in the area of the wheel wells of the vehicle. The advent of such relatively wide trim strips has complicated the manufacture and sale thereof in that the adhesive tape conventionally used to bond the trim strip to the motor vehicle becomes relatively wide and, therefore, relatively expensive. In addition, relatively wide trim strips tend to lose bonding capability over severely undulating surfaces.